【木日】Teppei
by dailyfish
Summary: 木吉不算网购的狂热爱好者，但偶尔也会乘兴买上一堆令日向惊讶的东西。


Warning:  
1\. spanking暗示请注意避雷  
2\. 比较过激的道具play，上车请注意安全  
3\. 可能出现的元素：捆绑，视线剥夺，乳夹，跳蛋等，感到不适请及时右上角  
4\. 人物属于卷爹，OOC属于我

日向不着寸缕地躺在床上。  
"到底为什么会这样呢？"他有些头疼地想。

"我回来了！"  
"欢迎回来—你手里拿的是？"先到家准备完晚饭的日向洗了手准备把食物拿上餐桌，却看到木吉除了挎着公文包外，另一只手还拎着一个不小的纸箱子。  
木吉放下手里的东西，脱了外套后又把箱子抱起放在沙发旁："在网上买了点东西。"  
看木吉没有立即拆包装的意思，日向只能放弃追问："先吃饭吧。"

"…"吃饭时看到木吉异常兴奋的态度，好奇心重新主导了局势，"所以你到底买了什么？"  
"道具。"  
"道具？"  
"情趣道具。"  
"哦，情—你说什么？"日向的筷子一时僵住，万幸此时嘴里没有食物，否则日向担心自己会呛死在现场。  
"看到有趣的推荐后，试着买了一些，日向想现在看看么？"木吉说得坦坦荡荡。  
日向努力克制住想暴起打人的心情："看什么看吃你的饭吧。"

话是这么说，饭后两人还没来得及打扫残局就拆开了包装—木吉毫无疑问是因为期待，日向的着急则更多来源于对自己脱线的爱人买到的东西的担忧。

箱子里除了泡沫纸以外，是码得颇为整齐的包装盒，木吉拆开上层最小的盒子，取出一个黑色皮质的眼罩。

"我去洗碗了。"周四一般是木吉负责打扫，但日向直觉想要先逃离这个现场。  
木吉起身拉住日向的手腕："欸？日向不是挺好奇的吗？"  
"我现在没兴趣了。"日向背对着木吉并不回头。

"为什么？"  
"哪儿有那么多为什么？"  
"你不想试试吗？"  
被问到的人回身开始拌嘴："我可没多喜欢。"  
"可是日向也不讨厌对吧？"  
"…"日向语塞了一瞬，"和这个没有关系—啊啊，总之没意思就是没意思！"  
反复被否定的木吉开始不服气："日向你又这样…就算你这么说，我绝对可以把日向做到哭出来！"  
"哈？做得到你就试试啊？"  
"试试就试试！我这就去消毒，日向你先去卧室！"

和木吉置气所以下意识应和了对方的挑衅，日向回想着半小时前的对话不禁掩面。  
"我怎么就答应下来了呢？"日向泄气地想。这从一开始就是个必然会输的赌局，毕竟平时不用道具木吉也能轻松把他做到哭出来。但现在木已成舟，再放弃的话反而显得气势更输了一筹，老老实实做完清理的日向只想暴打方才冲动的自己。  
"不如说我为什么就默认是我用呢？哪怕反驳一句这一点也好啊…"

"我准备好了！"木吉带着笑意的声音打断了日向的思绪。毕竟是新买的道具，木吉特地先用清洗了一遍并用消毒液细致做了处理，颇花了点时间。

日向的后背立即绷紧，"哦，哦。"说着他慌忙坐起来，以减轻"自己正在任人鱼肉"的奇异想法。  
木吉像是完全没意识到日向的紧张，随手把手中不透明的收纳袋放在床上，先扑上去讨了一个吻。  
"也太犯规了。"日向环住对方的后背。

木吉小心翼翼地开口："准备好了吗？日向你现在认输放弃还来得—"他的话因为嘴唇被堵住而含糊不清。

放松下来的后背又绷了起来。好不容易把奇奇怪怪的画面赶出了脑海，木吉试探的发言却轻易把想象中的场景拉了回来。偏偏这人还用嚣张的开战宣言堵住了名为"放弃"的后路。  
"从以前开始你这点可就真不讨人喜欢。"轻咬着对方的下唇，日向在心里挫败地想。

"不要动。"木吉主动结束了这个吻，抬手扶住日向的后颈轻取下眼镜，再换上之前拆出来的眼罩。感受到日向的神情愈发紧张，棕发青年安抚性地在对方大腿根部捏了一下。  
"放心啦日向，你注重健康的室友不会买什么危险的工具。"黑暗中有人这么说道。  
"如果我现在睁着眼睛的话，你今天会多收获一个白眼。"听到恋人一本正经的发言，日向差点没笑出声，"不如说你要是真的下手太没轻重的话，要么我今天死，要么你明天就等死吧。"语毕又发觉这句话暗示意味过重，他闭上嘴不再作声。

看到日向表情恢复了常态，木吉愉快地接过话："那我是不是提前准备好复活按钮比较好呢？"  
"行了你现在准备好你的静音按钮就可以。"

回答日向的，是金属碰撞的清脆响声。  
木吉一手将日向的手腕固定在身后，确定没有收到挣扎的动作后，木吉取出和眼罩同样质地的手铐，为日向戴上。  
"木…"日向不习惯地活动着肩部，视野一片黑暗已经是不常见的体验了，现在进一步被限制住了行动，日向下意识地想叫恋人的名字。  
"先这样就好。"木吉在将脚铐中的一只套在日向左脚上，听到对方慌张的声音后，会意地放开另一只脚铐，拍拍日向的脚踝示意他可以自由活动。

日向还没来得及伸展双腿，便被大力压在了床上。木吉轻车熟路地低头找准胸口前一点轻咬下去，很快连没被照顾到的乳尖都跟着颤巍巍立了起来。  
用手指试探地反复拨弄着，木吉拿出攥在手心的乳夹。  
不出意料，甫一夹上，日向的身体便忍不住剧烈地颤动。"很难受吗？"木吉担忧的问句只得到了"闭嘴"的回复，于是被堵了话的人笑着为身下的人夹上第二个乳夹。  
日向的气息愈发粗重。对于床事他一向不善于忍耐，在木吉面前更是懒得掩饰自己的反应—反正最后总会被意外观察入微的恋人注意到，于是日向哑着嗓子开口："等、稍等—"  
木吉完全不为所动，明知看不到，也摆出一副"开机密码不对"的表情。他转身拿出注射器样式的物事，把日向的身体调整成侧卧，在臀部扎了一下。  
细细的血珠迅速冒出，被大个子适时抹掉，剩下的血丝被酒精棉尽数吸收。

"嘶—"医用酒精为扎针处带来意外的刺痛。而比起这个，"注射器"的触感更加令日向心虚："你刚刚做了什么？"  
"当然是媚药啊，日向专用，强力速效版。"木吉这么理所当然地回答，果不其然后腰被日向循声撞了。  
"你当我是连sex是什么都不知道的小学生吗？"日向勉强曲起大腿顶住对方的腰。  
"哈哈，既然不是的话，试着猜猜看？"被戳穿后木吉也不恼，模棱两可地给出回复。中锋顺势抓住投手支起的大腿往上固定住，涂了润滑剂的手指在后穴入口处浅浅地进出。

"唔…"黑暗中行动受制任人宰割的感觉太过微妙，始作俑者还变本加厉不知道给自己注射了什么，体温似乎开始不受控制地升高。

"看起来好热。"木吉衔住日向的耳垂，含糊不清地说，同样灼热的鼻息喷在日向耳后。  
木吉每一个动作对于看不见的日向来说都算突然袭击，日向一个哆嗦后忍不住咬牙："我现在至少比刚刚放不切实际的狠话的人好—嘶—"动作过大，乳夹蹭到了木吉的上衣，日向吃痛地小声惊呼。

"原来这样还不够么…"可惜日向看不到木吉认真思忖的表情，否则可能怒气值会再往上增加一个等级。大个子放下日向的大腿，褪下自己的衣物，再取出一个小号跳蛋，就着润滑剂放进日向体内。  
"…呜…"  
"我要打开开关了。"木吉宣言后自顾自地按下按钮，顺便把椭球形的玩具推向深处。

"你真的不是故意的吗？"日向在心里把木吉从脸开始暴揍了一顿，难耐地扭动腰部。跳蛋个头很小，又被人恶意放进了太靠里的地方，尽管前列腺并没有应有的刺激，深处传来的震动却不间断地提醒着他。  
"我想要。"有什么声音在颅内回响。  
"我想要木吉。"大脑开始叫嚣。

木吉把震动调到最大档，顺便找准恋人耳垂和锁骨的弱点处反复舔咬。"混…蛋…"中锋越游刃有余，投手就越力不从心。很快日向今天第一次带着哭腔开了口，"进…进来…可以吗？"  
"当然没问题。"木吉听话地回复，就着黑发青年侧卧的姿势抬起他的一条腿，缓缓拉出还在运作中的道具，不意外地看到日向汗涔涔的身体因为跳蛋经过敏感地带又多了一层水汽。

"日向。"木吉叫着对方的名字以示提醒，从侧后方小心翼翼地插了进去。  
此前的按摩和跳蛋的刺激难以充分扩张，疼痛不算剧烈，但更多的汗滴开始从日向额角划下。  
"没关系吗？"缓慢推到底后，大个子担忧地发问。  
"都进来了你还说个什么。"日向懒得理他，却也说不清自己的状态有几分是因为痛感，几分是因为兴奋。

视觉信息被阻断后，其他感官逐渐鲜明起来。木吉和他自己交迭的呼吸声，木吉身上与自己不同的沐浴液的气味，木吉自己的气味、衣料的触感，胸口的疼痛的与难以言喻的刺激感，以及和木吉相连的部分的感觉。"唔…"日向只觉得体温在继续一路飙升，空调热风的吹扫几乎成了折磨。  
投手在黑暗中艰难地后仰，让自己的小臂尽量贴上中锋因为汗水挥发而微凉的前胸。这样的动作理所当然地被理解成了催促，随着木吉加快的动作，日向的呼吸越发凌乱起来："…嗯…Ki…yo…shi…"口中破碎的音节拼出恋人的名字。

"是我。"身后的人带着低喘应道。  
双手受制，腿又被抬高，日向只能曲起手臂支撑自己半身的重量，不多时明显有些吃力。木吉见状干脆抽身坐起，长手一伸拉过枕头，再捞过人放在枕头上。  
"日向最喜欢这样对吧？"毫无预兆地被摆成跪趴的姿势，偏偏始作俑者在身后还一本正经地说着调笑的话。日向正想说点什么，木吉却不客气地直接一进到底。  
"啊—"日向不自觉拔高了声音。木吉把枕头垫在日向肩下，两手捏住对方腰部，毫不留情的对准日向最要命的点冲刺。"不…行了…"早已到了极限的日向不住发着抖，前端流出半透明的液体。木吉随着又抽插了数次，尽数射给了身下的人。  
"呼—呼—"大个子已经尽量垫高了自己的肩部，但剧烈的活动中，乳夹和床铺之间不免有摩擦，日向大口吐气，假装胸口的异样感不存在。

木吉就着相连的姿势把日向拉起来坐在自己身上，浑身滚烫的投手脱力地靠在恋人胸前，试图让自己体温稍微下降一些。木吉会意，双臂从日向腋下绕过来圈住对方："明明都出了这么多汗，为什么日向还这么热呢？"  
"这不该问你吗。"想起刚刚那一针，日向突然打了个冷颤，奈何精神高度紧绷状态下的性事耗费了过多的体力，兴师问罪的人有气无力地反问着。  
"哈哈。"木吉并不解释，单手拉住日向胸前夹子上垂着的丝带，满意地感受到包裹着自己的地方收缩得愈发剧烈。  
"你—"视线没有恢复，日向习惯性回头想要理论，嘴唇上却落下熟悉的触感。  
这种程度的"突然袭击"带来的紧张感已经减淡了么。木吉轻松撬开对方牙关交换彼此的气息，手仍然恶质地把玩着带子的末端："现在继续是可以的吧？"

得到默许的木吉抽离了日向尚在收缩着的后穴，把对方翻了个身放倒。手铐之间的短链长度正好可以让日向调整姿势把双手压在背后，小心确认后木吉单手抵住日向的腘窝抬高。

熟悉的姿势*。  
"日向想让我打下去吗？"木吉单手在日向大腿和臀部相接处摩挲，却迟迟没有下一步动作。就在日向有些难耐时，木吉带笑的声音响起。  
"…"这该怎么接口？  
木吉自问自答："不过今天说好的只用道具，就先忍一下吧。"

"忍你大爷！刚刚那个在我这里乱搞的是什么？"日向差点要把这句话吼出来，却因为后穴的异样触感噤了声。  
有什么阴茎状的软质柱体被缓慢推进了体内，微凉的触感使日向不禁有些哆嗦。木吉但手将柱体直接推到底，捏住末端用力一挤，鸡蛋大小的球体随之从末端滑出。

日向顾不得自己姿势不好使力，下意识开始挣扎。  
木吉牢牢固定住日向膝盖不松手："它熔点比体温低，日向不用担心拿不出来。"大个子像是知道日向的担忧，适时地开口。

日向挣扎的幅度终于小了下来，但宛如被产卵的奇异感觉让他手足无措。木吉却嫌刺激太小一般，又接连挤出两个球体，才碾着前列腺不紧不慢取出假阴茎。

"日向？还好吗？"木吉放下日向的大腿，尽量放柔了语气。  
答话的人努力无视掉球体对肠壁的挤压，换上了如常的语气："活着。"只可惜现状远比这两个字糟糕，软球和内壁相互挤压，球体随着主人细小的动作又不断滑动摩擦。日向忍不住去感知异物的位置，对方却像是逃跑追捕一般左右逃窜，顺便在敏感点张扬地昭示自己的存在感。

"那就好。"木吉对于对方的纠结一无所知，只拉过日向使其跨坐在自己身上，中指伸进已经很挤的后穴试探性地搅动。

没有双手可供支撑，日向只好把上半身靠在恋人身上以维持平衡。汗水辛苦地一点点带走温度，木吉的手指又轻易使日向的体温上升。"好热…"到底为什么会这么热？日向晕乎乎地想。

"靠近一点。"木吉让对方调整姿势以更方便地架在自己身上，一边挤进第二根手指，另一只手一边抚慰上日向的阴茎。  
"…唔…"被两面夹击的人顾不上埋怨对方的"违规操作"，软质球体在手指的拨弄下反复蹭过前列腺，日向几乎就要脱力。  
到支点的受力逐渐变大，木吉并未停下手里的动作，歪头靠近日向耳后："你喜欢这样对吧？"  
"…"果不其然收不到任何回应。  
不服气的中锋把手中的重点从柱身转向冠部，悄悄加重了力气。在对方呼吸再一次不受控制地急促起来时，拇指蹭过顶端的浅沟："对了，要试着把这几颗蛋排出来吗？"

不知更多是因为肉体的刺激还是木吉带着气音的低语，日向脊背绷得笔直，不受控制地射了出来。体内的软球在过高的体温下，从最深处开始了融化，透明的粘稠液体从后穴流出，蹭到木吉的大腿上。

"太犯规了。"无论是眼罩难以遮住的泪痕还是对方腿间逐渐增加的水光都是不小的视觉刺激，始作俑者捂着脸挫败地感叹，自然只收到了来自受害者的口头攻击："真正犯规的家伙给我闭嘴。"

"再这么说下次怕是真的要生气了。"这么想着，行动力拔群的实干家决定放弃语言攻势。中锋吻上投手因为平复呼吸尚未合上的嘴唇，成功地把对方的呼吸搅得愈发凌乱。

"那就再来一次吧。"木吉重新把手指探进日向后穴，不间断地搅弄越来越小的球体，再刮出无色透明的黏液涂在日向大腿上。  
"…啊…"日向小声惊呼。木吉用令人抓狂的慢节奏按压着身上人的肠壁，注意到对方又开始抬头的阴茎时，只对准前列腺区域不留情地施以刺激。  
尚未完全融化的球体随着木吉的动作不时从前列腺滑过，快速液化的部分则在粘腻的水声中不断滴落，将其主人的大腿内侧浸得一片湿滑。  
"…太…太快…了…"日向只觉自己就要烧起来，来自后穴的刺激将他强行置于高潮的漩涡中。大脑沉迷于接连的快感，日向大口喘着气，却以为自己几乎窒息。

高热中金属材质的拉珠被人试探着放进体内，相对而言冰凉的触感使日向猛然清醒。

热。  
真的好热。  
不只是后面和大脑，浑身都好热。  
日向不顾会拉到乳夹，弯腰伏在木吉大腿上蜷成一团，泪腺不受控制地疯狂运作："铁…铁平…停一下…"

突如其来听到对方嘴里的安全词，木吉慌乱地停止了动作，翻出钥匙解开了日向的手铐。看到日向仍然背着手一动不动，连活动手腕的余裕都没有，木吉小心地抓过日向的手腕绕到前方，把缩成一团的人慢慢拉开。  
松开乳夹时，一直不语的日向忍不住呼痛，稍微放松的身体又要蜷缩起来。木吉连忙扶住日向，待到对方身体不再僵硬才小心地从红肿的乳头上取下另一只，在日向再次动作前把他搂进怀里。

"好点了吗？"木吉一下下地抚摸着日向的背部。  
"…嗯…"半响，日向带着浓重鼻音的声音才响起，"我想摘掉这个。"  
木吉伸手关掉卧室的大灯，只留下床头的夜光灯，随后为日向取下内侧全是水痕的眼罩。  
床头灯的光线异常微弱，背光下日向睁眼只能看到木吉不甚清晰的脸部轮廓。气息慢慢平复，但体温尚未下降，日向搂住木吉的后背，眨眨干涩的眼睛，尽可能地贴在中锋微凉的皮肤上："热。"  
木吉手足无措："胸口还疼吗？其他地方哪里难受吗？"说着双手环住身上的大型挂件，轻抚对方的后颈。  
日向懒洋洋地接口："没什么事了。"说完又想起什么似的问道："所以你刚刚到底给我注射了什么？"我差点以为自己要炸掉了。

看到日向终于恢复了大半，木吉摸到床头的水递过去，这才心有余悸地回复投手软绵绵的质问："什么都没有。"  
"嗯？"日向抿一口水，一脸难以置信。  
木吉松开抱着日向的一只手，打开暖光灯，从收纳袋里拿出一个注射器样式的物事，针筒部分是实心的，针管也比普通的注射器要细。开口的人有些心虚："兴奋剂类的药物太危险了所以我不愿意用，但无论如何都想虚张声势试一下，没想到—"  
"没想到我反应这么大。"日向无奈地在心里接口，愈发觉得脱力。本来大半的紧张都来自于心理上对不明药物的恐惧，得知真相后的受害者立即轻松了许多。

"既然日向没事了那我们先休—"依然后怕于日向的反应，木吉犹豫着开口，却让对方吞掉了剩下的话。

"这次算我输。"接吻后日向的气息有些不稳。  
"…嘶…"投手抓过中锋放在自己脖子上的手，因为不小心碰到了前胸而吃痛地吸气，动作却没有因此停止。"不过倒也不是不可以继续。"日向牵引着木吉的手指放在自己吞进了几颗拉珠，还尚在收缩的后穴上，"还是说你已经困了吗？"  
"我现在倒不怎么困，"中锋不甘示弱地把挑衅的人压到身下："而且我觉得，在我困之前某人会先求饶，日向觉得呢？"

END

后记一

"今天我们选一个安全词吧。日向有什么喜欢的吗？"  
"什么喜欢不喜欢…难道没有那种比较正常，或者说常用的吗？"  
"唔，常见的话，分别用几种颜色来代表状态，绿—"  
"停，好了我决定换一个了。"  
"嗯？为什么？"  
"不知道为什么总让我联想到球场上那几个，有点不爽。"  
"哈哈。"  
"压根就没有可以笑的点吧？唔，不常说的常见词汇…什么比较好呢？"  
"'铁平'怎么样？"  
"哈？"日向愣住。  
总被恋人说"恶趣味"的人一本正经："不常说，但日向很熟悉，这不是正好吗？"  
"开什么玩—"日向说到一半又忽然改口，"好，你决定的，到时候可不要后悔。"

后记二

"日向太过分了吧—竟然真的说了我的名字。"  
"等等不该是做得过了的你比较过分吗？—嘶"简单冲完澡躺回床上后，日向好笑地看着对方突然开始了"木吉式操作"，一个不慎肿得厉害的胸口又碰到了被子，日向不住地吸气。  
木吉闻声就要凑上去却被日向推开，"只是碰到了有点疼而已。"  
"对不—"  
"这可是双方同意下的行为我要是再听到意义不明的道歉你回头就等死吧。"  
说到一半的话被堵了回去，木吉闷闷地绕回了最初的话题："可是日向在叫我名字的时候我差点以为日向是真的想叫我。"  
"…那下次换一个词吧。"  
原来有下次的么。"嗯。"

后记三

"我差点以为自己当时要昏过去了。"  
"…我也没想到仅仅是心理作用的效果竟然会这么大。"  
"下次别再来这套了成吗？对心脏不好。"  
所以真的有下次的啊。"好的。"

Notes:

*：spanking经典姿势之一，这种姿势被打的一方痛感相对而言强很多。


End file.
